


fumbling to make contact

by nomisupernova



Series: DaveKat Music Fics 2019/2020 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Biting, Crossdressing, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Gift Exchange, Humanstuck, Light Masochism, Lube, M/M, POV Dave Strider, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Karkat Vantas, Trans Male Character, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: It’s Saturday night at your favorite gay bar, which means male singles get half-priced drinks. The perfect kind of night for you. From down the bar, you spot some big bear-looking guy sitting all by himself. You wonder if he'd be down to come home with you, once he gets over judging you by what you're wearing.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: DaveKat Music Fics 2019/2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: KTS Secret Sufferer 2020





	fumbling to make contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressedOnion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedOnion/gifts).



> Haha, this fic was super fun to write. Thank you to my friend DepressedOnion for requesting this for their gift for the Karkat Thirst server 2020 Secret Sufferer exchange! 
> 
> This fic takes its title from the song _We Looked Like Giants_ by **Death Cab For Cutie** which you can listen to [here.](https://open.spotify.com/track/3n2P7CstOD74Dvw8M8tQa6?si=xE6NBVe5Saut3jKDvxbzyg)
> 
> Edit: I posted the unedited version on accident! haha. Updated with the correct version 12/02/2020

It’s Saturday night at your favorite bar, which means male singles get half-priced drinks. The perfect kind of night for you. From down the bar, you spot some big bear-looking guy sitting all by himself. He’s huge, most definitely the most absolutely jacked dude here tonight. And, well, since he’s here, he must be a gay single just like you. 

Man, you totally get why they do nights like this, it’s good for all the lonely gays to get together and just hang out. Plus, everyone here always flirts by buying drinks for each other. Must be good business for them since they’re always down to host events. Maybe you should offer to DJ here sometime, when you actually get a free day that isn’t spent fucking randos at a bar.

You wave the bartender over and ask her to send a refill of Buff Guy’s drink, which she does dutifully after you slap another ten on the counter. She steps back and grabs a few things off of the counter, so it must be a mixed drink. You watch her and she pours different kinds of alcohol into a shaker and mixes it up, pouring it into a crystal glass.

Then, she walks down and hands the drink off to Buff Dude, where she stays for a minute to talk with him. She must say you bought it because he looks around for a minute. His eyes finally land on you, which you answer with a gay little wave. Well, you do your best to make it look gay but you’re not actually sure what that’s supposed to look like. You’re trying to send a message here and you hope he gets it… but instead of walking over like you expected him to, he just looks away after a short awkward smile.

Huh? Is he playing hard to get? Not the ideal way you’d wanna spend the night, but what the hell else do you have to do anyway? You don’t work again until Wednesday, so you’ve got the weekend to dick around and try to give someone your dick. You’ve got the time for this, if he’ll have you eventually. 

Maybe he just doesn’t give in until he’s had a few drinks, so you go right ahead and order him another one. This time, you write him a little note on a napkin and have your bartender pass that to him. Bartender lady must have expected you to order a lot, since she didn’t bother to start making another drink. Instead, she pours more from the shaker and passes it along after Buff Guy has started on his second drink.

hey are you free tonight - d

Alright, that should send a pretty goddamn clear message, you hope. Once more, he looks back at you and this time he looks a little more than annoyed. You see him nod a thanks to the bartender and pass her a note. 

“Something tells me he’s not interested,” she says with a little pity-frown. “Since you’re… you know… Anyway, I guess we haven’t really introduced ourselves. I’m Aradia, by the way, nice to meet you.” Regardless, she passes the note to you and you give her a little nod.

You don’t really get it? Is it something you’re doing wrong? Maybe you’re just not his type and he’s into even bigger and buffer dudes. Maybe he’s a top and he’s looking for someone who just isn’t what you’re packing. You guess you can’t blame him, if that’s the case. The only dicks you have are silicone and a lot of cis gays are pretty rude to you when you bring that up. Well, if he  _ is  _ like that, maybe he’s said something about it in this note. Since the napkin unfolds itself on the bar nicely, you take a quick second to read over it. 

SORRY, BUT I’M GAY. FULLY GAY. - K

K… you wonder what that’s short for. Kevin, maybe? No, no. He’s too hot to be called something so stupid. You’re sitting here thinking about his name instead of actually thinking about his note, which is pretty stupid. 

You’re pretty clearly a dude and you pass even on your worst of days since you got top surgery done a few years ago, so you don’t really know what this is all about… maybe he’s just joking around with you? Aradia waits patiently by your side since she’s not currently busy with customers while you pen down another napkin note. 

You feel like a gay bar Tumblr napkin poet. Now all you need is to get really into indie music and unironically paint with only coffee on your side-Instagram and you’ll be the full package. Maybe you’ll start listening to Electric Light Orchestra and refuse to buy anything but vinyl. Okay, okay, you’re getting a little lost in your own thoughts, so you should really finish this note.

dude i know youre gay thats kind of why im here? was kind of hoping i could take you home tonight - d

Aradia takes it with a little soft sigh, and passes it over to him. This time, instead of sending another note back, he gets up and walks over to you. Well, you said walk, but that’s not true. He charges over, stomping his feet the entire time. He stands fully over you, a fucking hell of a lot taller than you expected, staring down at you. Bartender lady looks like she’s about to call the cops because K looks absolutely pissed as fuck. Oh shit, maybe you were wrong and this guy is actually an asshole? Whatever, you’re prepared to stand up for yourself ‘cuz Dave Strider don’t take shit from anyone.

“What, you just came here to get a goddamn rise out of me? You think you can just fucking say shit like that to me and I’ll, what, sit around and take it? Do you think you can turn me or something, you cockwad? I don’t even know where women like you get off on coming into gay guy nights like this, only to be a goddamn freak when someone rejects you. You’ve got some kind of fucking nerve,” he hisses at you. “You better explain yourself right now or I’ll fucking rip you out of the chair myself because I’m not afraid to beat your ass.” 

_ Oh _ , okay. You think you get it now. You kind of totally fucking forgot what the hell you were wearing, so you get the confusion he’s got going on right now. There’s great fucking joke potential here, so you take a minute to think about what you’re gonna say. Okay, okay, you’ve got it. This’ll be great and maybe he’ll regret being randomly rude.

You stand up, cross your arms, and stare up at K. You take a deep breath, “I don’t know about you…” He flushes immediately, realizing that he has fucked up, “But I think that’s kind of rude to say to a guy like me. Bro, don’t you know guys are wearing skirts now and have you ever even  _ heard  _ of crossdressing? Misgendering ain’t cute, dude.” 

You run your hand down and twirl your skirt with your hand while you wait to hear what he has to say. You’re not  _ actually  _ mad at him or anything; it’s quite the opposite. This is goddamn great and now you’ll have a chance to talk to him without any weird misunderstandings. 

“Uhh--,” he bristles with nervous energy, “--shit. Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about it. I’m so, so sorry.” 

“Hey hey, it’s cool. You can buy me a drink and we can maybe… get to know each other or something?” You offer him a way out with a flip of your hair… well it’s a wig, but it feels pretty natural to wear. Most people have clocked you right away as being a dude, but to be fair, K was really far away. “What’s your name anyway, K?” 

“Karkat…,” he shuffles his feet in place, like he’s not sure what to do about the situation. “You can come sit next to me, if you want…?” 

“Dave,” you give him a smile. “The name is Dave and sure thing, lemme grab my drink and come over.” 

You turn back toward the bar and give Aradia a little wink. She currently looks like she’s having a heart attack but you can tell her face is flooding with relief. God knows nobody wants to call the damn cops at a gay bar, that’s the last thing y’all need. “Do that again and I’ll kill you,” she smiles forcefully at you. “You fooled even me.” 

“Hey, skirts shouldn’t be so comfortable,” you shrug, walking down to sit with Karkat. He looks you up and down, totally checking out your ass. To be fair, you are wearing some great panties with your stockings tonight so your ass  _ does _ look like an IRL 10. 

“So… how’d you get into all this?” He gestures with a bottle of some weird microbrew beer that Aradia passes him. You kinda wonder if he’s like, a weird hipster or something. Not that you have any room to bitch about that since you never shut the fuck up about the sound quality of vinyl. You were only sort of joking earlier, but vinyl really does sound better. “You always crossdress and make gay dudes think you’re a chaser?” 

“Oh, nah… not all the time, anyway. It’s been a bit, but this is kinda freeing. Like, the sick crossbreeze I’m getting in my boyhole is amazing and I totally recommend it,” you give him a little wink. “I top, by the way, in case you were wondering.” 

“I guess I was… and that’s fine,” he waves off your comments with a hand. “I can go either way… but you didn’t answer my first question.” 

Shit, you were hoping he’d drop it. “Well…,” you muse, wondering if you should just be honest. You decide to go with it, since why the hell not? “What’s your opinion on the T in the LGB? Do you know what I mean or should I elaborate.” 

“I know what you mean, idiot. I am the T in the LGB,” he raises an eyebrow. “You too, huh?” 

You give him a one-shouldered shrug, “Yeah and I figured, I get a lot more control over my gender presentation and shit now so it doesn’t make me uncomfy or anything. Like, you spend so long pushing away these parts of you that society tells you that you gotta be, but they can be cool if you get into them on your own time.” 

Karkat smiles, “That makes sense, that’s a good thing. And I really am sorry about misgendering you, I hope you can forgive me.” His adorable grinning face makes you squirm in your seat. You wonder what he’d look like bent over on your bed? Maybe you should find out.

Fuck it, might as well shoot your shot. Worst thing he can say is no and then you’ll just dip the hell out. “Hey, so I know we were gonna sit here and talk for a bit, but what do you think about skipping to the good part? My apartment isn’t that far, unless you wanna go to your place.” 

He blushes and he’s got no right looking like such a thick ass snack. Goddamn, he’s cute as hell and way too easy to imagine bent over your mattress. “Fuck, I thought you wouldn’t ask. My place or yours? I’ll let you pick as an apology.” 

You think about it for a moment before answering, “Well my, uh,  _ arsenal  _ is at my place, so… you wanna get an Uber with me? I didn’t drive cuz I didn’t know how fucked up I might get trying to get some sweet ass to drag home with me, haha.” 

“My apologies then that you landed on me,” he takes your hand and gives it a little kiss. Damn, that’s… damn. You’re at a loss for words here and that’s saying a lot for you since you run your mouth more than a frozen waterline in the northern parts of Wisconsin in the dead of winter.

You slide your phone out while he pays for your last drink and order an Uber. Luckily, someone picks it up right away and now all you gotta do is chill until they get here. Should be fine, since he just ordered you another round of rum and coke. You sip at it while he talks to Aradia about how sorry he is for causing a bit of a scene. 

Karkat’s hands start at the small of your back but they slowly journey downward until they’re just under the edge of your skirt. Shit, you didn’t know he’d be into that kind of thing… and right where everyone can see, too. You wonder if he’s into getting fucked in public too, you’ll have to ask him about it when you get the chance.

“Hey.” Aradia pipes up, making Karkat jump a little in his seat. It’s cute how worried he is about getting caught. “I think that’s your ride outside, y’all stay safe now.”

“Yeah yeah, here’s like, a tip for not kicking us out ‘cuz of all the shit we caused you,” you open your wallet and drop a twenty on the table. “Just don’t put us on the asshole list.” 

She tilts back onto the heels of her feet, holding the edge of the bar and laughs. “I won’t if you keep overpaying me like you have been all night, that’s for damn sure. See you next time, guys.” Aradia collects the cash off of the bar with a quick movement of her hand and gives you a wave with the other.

* * *

Karkat holds onto your waist so you don’t stray too far from him as the two of you confirm the address with your driver and climb into the back seat. It’s a shorter car, white… you don’t know dick squat about cars, so that’s really the best you can do. The drive is mercifully short and the driver doesn’t seem much for conversation, so you just lean back and watch out of the window for any signs of your apartment. 

Ah and there it is, right on the corner looking disgusting as it usually does. It’s a pretty damn tall building, painted an ugly beige colour. Unfortunately, you don’t exactly get any say in what colour your complex is painted, but it’s not like you give much of a fuck. Karkat doesn’t seem to give a shit either as the two of you pull up and step out of the back of the car. You shut the door with your right hand, putting your left around Karkat’s waist. He doesn’t seem to care that you’re already touching all over him.

“Thanks for the ride,” Karkat tells her with a wave. The driver gives a nod and wishes the two of you a good night before driving off into the distance. You watch the car for a bit until it’s gone and then look over at Karkat.

He turns to face you while you fumble around in the pockets of your skirt for wherever the hell your keys are. You had your sister make these specifically so you didn’t have to carry around a bag, so the pockets are kind of huge. 

“Uh, just a sec,” you mumble to him as you feel around for the cool metal of your keyring. Fuck, finally. They always fall to the bottom. 

“Having trouble?” He teases you relentlessly, tapping his finger against the bridge of your nose firmly. “If I would’ve known you’d take this long, we could have gone to my place instead.” 

“I got it, I got it. Don’t patronize me, asshat,” you wave him off with a shake of your keys. You walk over to the door and unlock it with Karkat following closely behind you. It’s the dead of night, but even so… the halls are unusually quiet for a Saturday. Usually people are milling around while drunk off of their asses, so it must be way later than you think it is. You guess you sorta lost track of time while you were trying to get Karkat to ride your dick.

You opt to take the elevator since you live on the eighth floor of your building and there ain’t no way in hell you wanna make Karkat walk that long. The sex will be shit if you’re both worn out from that hike, so that’s a hell-to-the-no kind of no. He eyes you like you’re a bottle of water in the desert the entire two minute ride up to your floor and you have half a mind to bend his ass over here in the elevator. 

Except… your wig is kind of giving you a headache, so you wanna at least take that off before you do jack shit. Besides just that, there’s a camera in here and the last thing you need right now is to be fined for being nasty on camera for free. You only do that shit for OnlyFans videos and you get paid for it.

Since your keys are already in your hands, it only takes you a bit to get your actual front door open. Karkat is on you like white on rice on a paper plate in a snowstorm in Alaska, which is to say pretty much immediately. His kisses against your neck are more like bites and you damn near drag his ass into the bedroom. But priorities, man… it’s a shame that you have them and they need to be gettin’ in the way of you fucking his brains out You put your hands up between his chest and yours, giving him a light shove to put some distance between yourselves.

“Is something wrong?” He asks with a tilt of his head, “Did you want me to stop?” 

You shake your head, “No, it’s not that I don’t want you, ‘cuz trust me, I do. I just need to like… take this wig off. It’s kind of making my head hurt.” You give him a laugh when he rolls his eyes at you. He’s kind of cute, really cute actually… you won’t be kicking him out of your apartment first thing in the morning, that’s for sure at least. 

Stepping into the bathroom just down the hall, you slide the wig off of your head, taking the mesh wigcap with it. That’s fine though, Karkat is being good and is patiently waiting for you in the hall so he can’t see what a hot mess you look like. You quickly rake your hands through your hair to fluff it back up into its usual blond-reddish curly state and put the wig back onto the stand in your towel cabinet. Well, you feel good and that’s nice… and since you’re in here, you grab the lube out of the medicine cabinet since you have a feeling you’ll be needing it. Nobody likes gross sticky silicone cocks going in dry, after all. 

Karkat is leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and you notice the hint of a smile on his face when he sees the treasure you have in your hands. He licks his lips a little, raising his eyebrow at you. “So… you’re ready for the bedroom then?” he asks, pointing at you as he speaks. “I mean I don’t want to assume, but you look ready.” 

“Baby, I’m always ready to go to town,” you give him a wink and gesture for him to follow you with your right hand. “How thick do you like it anyway?”

“I’m not really a size king or anything but… I guess normal? What kind of fucking kinky shit are you hiding in there?” He jokes with you easily. You could get used to this, maybe. “Are you one of those weirdos that buys designer dicks? Should I be worried that you’re gonna surprise me with a knotted toy or something, because I’m not into that, you sick fuck.” 

You put your hands up, “No, no. I mean, I have one but I use it to ice my cookies at parties and shit and I haven’t ever stuffed that thing in my holes.” 

Karkat raises an eyebrow at you, “Yeah, sure. I totally believe that. Just don’t pull any funny business because I have to work and I don’t need my hole torn six fucking ways to Sunday.” 

“Never,” you promise him, leaning in for a kiss after you step over the threshold that is the doorway to your bedroom. 

Luckily for Karkat, you’re the kind of guy that hangs up your harnesses on the back of your door where you should probably hang coats and stuff like that. He sits down on your bed, sliding his jeans off while you busy yourself with trying to reach the zipper on the back of your skirt. Before you can start pulling it down when you finally get your hands on it, though, he stops you. “No… uh, leave it on,” he flushes and looks down at the floor. 

“Oh, I see. You got a thing for skirts, huh? That’s cool,” you give him a smile and slide the harness up over your panties instead of fumbling with your skirt. “Just don’t call me a girl again and we’ll be aces.”

“Shut up,” he blushes harder. His eyebrows work themselves into a grumpy little knot and you smile at the sight of it. It’s gonna be  _ so _ fun to break that smug look off of his face.

It’s pretty easy to put the toy in it, at least, so you take your time picking it out while Karkat sits patiently on the edge of your bed, already naked from the waist down. Hmmm, maybe you’ll use this one? No, that’s too big for him probably… oh, wait. This one right here is perfect, though, at least in your opinion. It’s a bright, electric blue colour and it glows in the dark. You pump the head of the bottle of lube a few times and grease that dick the fuck up like an iron skillet, prepped and ready for a thick wad of meat to be slapped onto it. 

After everything is sufficiently comfortable, you toss the lube onto the bed next to Karkat and turn to face him. You give him a moment to stare down at your dick since he’s practically fucking salivating at the sight of it. You laugh a bit, “Bend the fuck over, bitch.” 

You’re joking a little, but he does it so promptly. He’s a big dude but he’s got big bottom energy and you like that. You lube up your fingers and rub along his entrance. He’s pretty wet already and he hasn’t told you that he’s  _ not  _ cool with that… but you should probably check. “Is this okay?” you ask him. “Sorry, I just realized I didn’t ask before I started shoving my hands all over your holes.” 

“Yeah… please,” his voice is pretty desperate already, which is damn adorable. He’s been good, waiting this long. Honestly, you hardly think you’ll need the lube, but it’s better to have way too much than too little. You can totally towel up or lick up a lot of wetness, but an uncomfortably dry dick sliding into a dry hole just makes your ass clench at the thought of it.

Pressing a finger into him, he’s already starting to whimper for you. Damn, he’s really really into this and it doesn’t take much until he’s practically begging you for more. You easily slide in a second finger, pumping him slowly enough to drive him insane. As he opens his mouth to complain, though, you give him a slap on the ass. You keep forgetting to ask and you feel like a dick about it. “Is this okay?” you check with him again. 

He nods, “I… can just say red light if I don’t want something. That way you don’t have to keep stopping to ask.” 

“Alright, sounds good,” you agree. It’s good to have safe words, even if it’s just for like, a one night stand. You kinda hope this won’t be like that, since he’s all over you and it’s making you horny as hell too. Maybe he’ll want to stay for breakfast and you can fuck again after that, or you can eat him out in the kitchen. Shit, that’s hot. 

Okay, okay… chill out. Focus on the now ‘cuz you got a desperate, whiny, bratty bottom who wants your dick right the fuck now. You line up against him, slapping your hand against his ass firmly when he moves to grind back against you. “Hey, hey. No way, dude. Did I tell you that you could move?” You rub his back slowly, taking in the soft, pillowy feeling of his skin against your fingertips. He doesn’t answer right away, so you click your tongue and give him another smack.

“No,” he whines. “Come on, Dave.” 

“Hmm,” you muse out loud, just barely pushing the tip of your dick past his entrance. He grips the sheets of your bed, ruffling them with a nice audible swishing sound. You kinda wish you put on some music, but at least with the silence, you can hear the little things a bit better. “I dunno, have you earned it? You did kind of think I was a girl today, didn’t you? Maybe I should stuff my panties in your mouth as a punishment for being a dick.” 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles under his breath. 

You grind a little deeper and pull back out before he has the chance to push against you, “Sorry, what was that? You’ll have to speak up, Karkat.” 

“I’m sorry!” he gasps desperately into the comforter. “Please, Jesus fucking Christ. I’m going to fucking fuck myself if you don’t fuck me right the fuck now! Give me your dick,  _ please _ . I’m sorry for being an asshole, so will you just-- just fuck me already?” He’s a whimpering mess and his voice is teetering on hysterical. 

“Alright, babe. You earned it,” you reach forward and grab his hair, but not hard enough to hurt him. Just enough so you can be steady as you thrust your hips into his.  _ Fuck _ , from this angle, you can see his face in the mirror on the other side of your bed. You watch as his eyes roll into the back of his head as you hilt him pretty much immediately. 

He grinds back against you, his ass rubbing against your hips for a moment before he settles down again. Karkat presses his stomach down against the mattress, lifting his hips a little higher for you to grab onto. Dutifully, you do, using his hipbones like handles in a car as you slam into him again. The sound of squishy wetness from between his legs and the desperate gasps from his lips are making your head spin. 

He’s starting to droop a little, his hands reaching towards his crotch to rub at his clit openly, but this just won’t do. With a quick flick of your wrist, you pull his head up by his hair until he spots himself in the mirror. “Hey, watch me fuck you,” you lean in and whisper into his ear. You don’t tell him to hold himself up, though, because that’s just rude when he’s trying to get off better. You’re not that much of an asshole, at least. 

While he’s still pressing into you, you free up your left hand and use it to slap his ass a little more until it's a blushy reddish colour. Karkat gets even louder while you do it and, with his right hand free, he grips the sheets even tighter. You can tell he’s pretty close, but you’re not exactly feeling like being super forgiving. 

Nah, he’s gotta suffer just a little bit before he can finish ‘cuz that’s only fair. Taking a step back, you pull out of him and he cries out, “What the fuck?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry Karkat, I wasn’t aware that you thought I was gonna let you off so easy,” you give him a little laugh and gesture for him to turn over. He does and lies there for a moment, huffing and puffing while looking away from you. “I can see your face better from this angle, hot stuff.” 

“You’re embarrassing me,” he swats at you, his cheeks heating under your praise. “Can you fuck me already before I stop being in the mood and leave?”

Shit, you defs don’t want that. “Yeah, no problem,” you give him a shrug of your shoulders and take his thighs into your hands. He scoots until his hips are against the edge of the bed again and easily parts his legs for you. Ankles rest on your shoulders for a moment before you dive back in, hitting a little deeper at this angle. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groans as you lean in until your cheeks are nearly brushing against his. “Fuck, fuck fuck. Fuck you! Fuck me already, dammit. You’re being an asshole on purpose, aren’t you?!” 

“So fuckin’ impatient, huh?” You click your tongue at him and give him a teasingly slow thrust of the hips. “You’re such a brat, Karkat. Karkat the bottom brat. Hey hey, that rhymes pretty nicely, don’t it?” 

He rolls his eyes, but relaxes again quickly as you work your hips into him at a nice, steady rhythm. While you’re leaned in this close to him, he reaches up and wraps a palm around your hips, putting his other hand to good use between his legs again. You kinda wish you had a wand toy for him to use, but that would require going over to your closet and you don’t think he’d be very happy if you bailed again. You really have teased him enough and he deserves a little bit of relief from it. 

“I’d love to do this in front of the big window during the daytime,” you whisper to him, not missing the way his fingers tense around you. 

“S-somebody might see,” he mumbles shyly, looking away from you again. 

“Oh, they might. Let ‘em see, I don’t care,” you nibble at his neck, listening closely to the gentle gasping sounds he’s making. “I don’t think you care either with the way you were grabbing my nearly bare ass at the bar, huh?”

When you bite into the soft skin on his neck, he squeaks and cries out so quietly and quickly that you almost don’t hear it. Lucky for him, you’re observant when you feel like being observant, so you keep it up. You guess not having any music is really being helpful right now, cuz you get to figure out all the ways he ticks. Karkat is being such a good little fucktoy, goddamn. You’ll have to remember to get his number in case he’s down for more of this after tonight (and maybe tomorrow). 

You thrust even faster this time, determined to make him make as much noise as you possibly can. “You ready?” you ask him, but you don’t really wait for an answer. It’s not like you need one ‘cuz the way his thighs are squeezing your head is pretty damn telling on his own. 

The thrust of your hips punctuates his moans as you slam into all of his best spots. His hands come up to grip your shoulders, nails digging into your skin. It’ll leave marks, but you don’t care ‘cuz with his hands out of the way, you can take over for him. Your fingers find his clit and you rub it intensely, which makes his moans go from a soft-throaty sound into a more guttural noise. 

He cries out your name, “Dave!” With a squeeze of his thighs, you can tell he’s climaxing so you give him everything you have. You’re sweating and your legs are kind of falling asleep, but you push that aside, determined to make him cum for you. 

“Cum for me, baby,” you whisper to him, leaning in to nibble on his earlobe. This close to him, you can hear the choked cries escaping the back of his throat as he cums hard around your dick. 

You wish you could feel the way his walls tense around you more, all you really get from this stupid silicone toy is the pulling feeling. He doesn’t deflate right away like you expected, so you keep flicking his clit until he stares up at you. Karkat doesn’t have to say it or even ask, you know that look. Pulling out of him, you hold his legs up in the air and get onto your knees. 

Your tongue finds him instantly, he tastes… well, he tastes like pussy and lube. It’s not the best taste in the world because the lube is there, but it’s subtle so you’re able to ignore it in favor of the way his clit is hard against your tongue. He’s definitely been on T and you can sorta tell because of just how big his clit is, so you switch up your usual game for something a little special and different. His legs come to rest on your shoulders, so now your hands are freegame for the next part.

Your lips wrap around the skin there and you use your fingers to pull back the hood. He jumps a little when your teeth make accidental contact and you mutter a quick apology before getting back to it. You rub your tongue in small, tight, and quick circles around the head of his T-dick, which immediately perks him back up. 

“Shit,” he sighs, grabbing for whatever part of your head he can reach for. 

His palms eventually settle on the sides of your head, with his fingers carding through your hair slowly. You can feel the way he throbs in your mouth as Karkat rubs his dick against your tongue. You move your head up and down a little, but you don’t ease up until he’s so wet that it’s dripping down your lips into the light beard on your chin. 

He cries out again, gritting his teeth, but the sound still escapes from between his lips. “I’m--,” he starts, but interrupts himself with another gasping, shuddering breath. 

You hum into him, using two fingers from your other hand to fill his hole. The way his walls clamp down around you tells you that he’s ready, so you thrust into him with your fingers as well. Karkat is so,  _ so _ fucking close and his grip on your hair tightens, his hips rubbing into you. His moans sound more like screams at this point and you’re worried that your neighbours think you’re fucking killing someone over here. 

He cums hard, his walls tightening on you like a death vice. Karkat is so wet and your entire face is completely covered in it. This time, his legs fall limp around your shoulders and you work quickly to lap up the wetness around him with your tongue. He’s completely spent, if the way he’s starting to push you away is any indication, but that’s totally fine. You’re pretty worn out yourself, so you could use a break. 

Sliding the harness off of your hips and onto the floor, you crawl in bed next to him. Carefully moving around the wetspot his junk left on the bed, his arms wrap around you and pull you in close. “Fuck you for teasing me, first off,” he starts. “But thanks… I uh, I needed that.” 

“Hey, no problem,” you lean on your left arm and stare down at him. “You can get me back in the morning, if you feel like it.” 

“Oh, I fucking feel like it, alright. Just… yeah, in the morning is better because I feel like I’m going to die if we keep going. My heart will give out and I’ll never fuck you back,” he flails his arm dramatically as he speaks. “Anyway, you better fucking give me your number or I’ll take a hot, wet shit on your life.”

“Oh good, I was gonna ask you for yours. You should, like, spend the night,” you give him a little wink. “I can make you breakfast and we can fuck in front of the window, since you seem to be into that.” 

“Shut up,” he blushes and buries his face into your shoulder. “Things said and done during sex should stay that way. But… I wouldn’t… complain if you did that.” 

He’s so adorable. To think, just a few hours ago he was trying to gently reject you at the bar. You guess you earned a point for this one. Convince a bear to bottom for you? Check. Fuck his brains out until he can’t move? Check. Two points to Dave and no points for anyone else because you’re the only bitch who gets points. 

Fuck yeah. 


End file.
